I Could Not Ask For More
by The GirlieGyarados
Summary: My first actual factual romance fic! (Well, technically not, but...). It is a Gohan/Videl fic, that grooves to the tune 'I Could Not Ask For More' by Sara Evans. Please read, I worked for a long time on this. Happy is not easy to write.


I Could Not Ask For More  
  
***  
  
A/N: Wow! Lookit me! I'm actually writing a romance fic! :P hehehehe. Well, if you want to get technical, I've written a demi-romantic Pokefic and also an almost-lemon in Some Sense of Right and Wrong, but...well, thios is my first full-blown sweet 'n' sexy romance fic! It's a Gohan/Videl fic...Hey! Someone explain to me what the thing is with people really despising certain couples becuase so and so were made for each other? I say, you judge a character by their character and not their name. I really don't get all those anti-t/m-t/p gh/bu gk/bu gh/bu v/p people out there...You know, I just confused myself terribly...9_9. So....I'll shut up now.  
  
A/N: Nope, I don't own DBZ or the song. But if you want to make me really happy, then buy them for me for my birthday. (This year, it is US Memorial Day)  
  
I Could Not Ask For More  
  
***  
  
It was a dark and stormy night.  
  
No, seriously.  
  
Since Buu had died, the weather had been boiling hot and dry, dry as a desert. This had been the first wet day in weeks, so people had enjoyed it as much as possible, though their activites were winding down now that nightime had come, and wet stormy nights are very hazardous.  
  
Lying here with you,  
  
Listening to the rain,  
  
Thunder cracked, waking Gohan. His eyes fluttered for a second, taking in where he was. Gohan was in Videl's room, lying in Videl's bed, lying right next to Videl as a matter of fact.  
  
The thunder hadn't woken Videl, partially because she didn't have super- saiya-jin hearing and partially because one ear was resting against Gohan's bare chest, right over his heart. Gohan smiled as he looked at Videl. When another crack of lightning illuminated the room for a second, Gohan's smiled faded into a slight frown of dismay. It was cold out, and the covers around Videl had fallen past her hips. She had to be cold. Gohan reached out and pulled the cover carefully over her shoulders. Videl sighed and shifted her position slightly, with her trusting face looking up at his. Gohan could see her face, see that she was smiling.  
  
Smiling just to see,  
  
The smile upon your face.  
  
Gohan wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, as the storm raged on outside.  
  
These are the moments,  
  
I thank God that I'm alive  
  
These are the moments,  
  
I'll remember all my life...  
  
'At last,' Gohan thought, contentedly running his fingers through Videl's short hair, savoring her unique scent. 'There is peace in the world. Buu is dead. Babidi is dead. There is nothing more to fear. Everyone is alive. Vegeta, Bulma, and Trunks are closer than ever. The same is with Kuririn, Juuhachigou, and little Marron. And I,' Gohan sleepily looked down at Videl, who had changed position again and was now lying almost entirely on top of him. He sighed, and thought to himself before drifting back to sleep 'I have my Videl.'  
  
I've found all I've waited for,  
  
And I could not ask for more...  
  
The storm lasted all through the night, decreasing to a mere shower by morning. In contrast to a seemingly dull, gray morning, the numerous flowerbeds and gardens around the Satan estate were finally perking up, turning green again under the rain.  
  
Videl sighed silently to herself. She was still mostly asleep, she had not even opened her eyes. She couldn't exactly remember what had happened last night, only that it was wonderful and beautiful and she had been with Gohan, Gohan whom she loved, loved more than life itself. She sighed again. So did her bed.  
  
It took a second for that last detail to register in Videl's brain. And when it did, her eyes shot open. Looking directly into Gohan's, as well.  
  
Videl gasped in surprise, but she relaxed the minute she saw Gohan. She knew that nothing could hurt her when Gohan was near. In his black eyes, oh, whom ever said black was unexpressive was a fool, in his black eyes, she saw such affection, such devotion, such wonder and amazement...such love...  
  
Looking in your eyes,  
  
Seeing all I need,  
  
Gohan had woken quite a while ago and had voted to just stay immobile, so as not to disturb Videl, who was lying on top of him. So he had been lying still, watching her in wonder, amazed that such a wonderful person loved him. Astounded that such a beautiful, smart, spirited, wonderful, perfect girl...loved him.  
  
Everything you are,  
  
Is everything I need,  
  
Videl's eyes closed in a languid, lazy state of bliss. Her lips curved into a smile of utter contentment, as she snuggled into Gohan's chest, to draw out this purely glorious feeling as long as she could.  
  
These are the moments,  
  
I know heaven must exist,  
  
These are the moments,  
  
I know all I need is this,  
  
Gohan, however, had other ideas. Giving Videl a second to cuddle up to him, Gohan carefully tilted her chin towards his and looked in her eyes, smiling. Videl returned with a smile of pure adoration. Slowly Gohan leaned forward, sliding his eyes half shut as he did so. Anticipating what was happening, Videl parted her lips somewhat and closed her eyes. Gohan captured Videl's lips in a deep, passionate kiss, the pure bliss and rightness of the moment overwhelming all rational thought, overwhelming all but the here and the now and the love that filled the room.  
  
I've found all I've waited for,  
  
And I could not ask for more...  
  
Gohan and Videl pulled apart momentarily. Gohan reached up and gently caressed her face with his hand, Videl reached up and caught his hand in her own. His hand was large and rough, padded with callouses from a lifetime of writing and fighting. Her own hand, in comparison, was small and delicate, and pale, to Gohan's tan.  
  
And wasn't it amazing, how those hands of leather turned to silk when they hit her skin? How her hands were both so small, as to be barely half the size of Gohan's? And isn't it exceptionally amazing, too, that two people could love each other so much? So much, that for me to try to put it into words would be an insult? But if I was to try, I would come up with something like this:  
  
I could not ask for more than this time together,  
  
Could not ask for more than this time with you,  
  
Every prayer has been answered,  
  
Every dream has come true.  
  
Yeah, right here in this moment,  
  
Is right where I'm meant to be,  
  
Here with you,  
  
Here with me...  
  
  
  
...And I could not ask for more.  
  
***  
  
Awwww...that was so sweet...probably very crappy, too, but since it's my first attempt at waffy goodness, it's to be expected. But thank god, I have two more Videl/Gohan ficcies lined up, and they're both really quite dark and angsty. Why? 'Cause I love angst! Love it! Angst is your god, now get down your knees and WORSHIP, fool! Muahahahahaha! So, do you liiiike it? Do you loooove it? Do you wannna huuuug it and squeeeeze it? Well, then you write a review! Do you want a sequel? Or..perhaps a prequel? ::eyebrows wiggle suggestively:: Well then, you write a review! If you're a jerk who wants to flame me because you don't like Gohan and/or Videl, then go ahead and flame me. I'm not gonna stop you. I will just think that you are stupid, insensitive, cruel, have no self-esteem, no self confidence in yourself and/or your fics, and have no life whatsoever. Truth is, I have no respect for flamers or bashers...even if I agree that the story or character sucks. So, if you want to be blacklisted by me, or if you just don't care, then fine, feel free...::looks up at what she just wrote:: Erm, well, that was kinda heavy...ehehehe...^_^;;;; So, without further ado, I present to you the Fic of the Day!  
  
Plug: If you like this brand of Waffy goodness, go read I Have That Feeling... (storyid: 123270) by the great, the wonderful AnimeAngelVidel! (userid: 17155) And while you're at it, bug her to finish The Gohan Love Wars!! End plug.  
  
There was our fic of the day, now go and read, and remember: Love wouldn't be blind if the Braille wasn't so damned much fun! 


End file.
